Zoologíco
by Miyaki Azure
Summary: Un momento de aburrimiento te puede llevar a la idea mas tonta en un dia completamente caluroso, Pasen Lean y comenten! Yaoi!


¿El zoológico?

Era una mañana calurosa en la ciudad Inazuma, el sol brillaba al cien y lo mejor que se podía hacer era ir a la playa de la ciudad, comer un helado gigante o simplemente quedarte en tu casa con aire acondicionado. Pero nada de es de le ocurrió al gran idiota de Fudou Akio. Nunca llego a pensar como estaría el clima, un día después de quedar con Kido para ir al Zoológico, pero por alguna razón u otra no estaba tan mal ir a un lugar con animales, al aire libre o ¿si?

El oji verde se encontraba recostado en el sillón de su casa, esperaba que fueran las doce del día para pasar por el de rastras, eran cercas de las once cuarenta de la mañana, así que el castaño, se paro, apago la televisión y se dirigió a la salida de su apartamento. Al salir de él, comienzo a caminar por la calle tranquilamente, caminaba fastidiada mente mientras el sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo, se creaba un gran tráfico de autos que se dirigían a la playa o a alguna heladería cerca del centro de Inazuma. El oji verde seguía caminando solo faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a la gran mansión de el estratega, así que apresuro el paso para llegar…

Kido se encontraba en su cuarto mirando la televisión, no quería ir al zoológico, todo menos eso, aunque por otra parte si quería, pues le recordaba cuando estaba pequeño he iba con sus padres y Haruna a ese lugar. El oji rojizo se levanto, apago el televisor y camino hacia le cocina, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Estaba el solo, era el día de descanso de sus empleados, así que tuvo que ir a abrir.

-Estas listo?

-Pero no quiero ir al…-dijo Kido dirigiéndose a el.

-Bien, vamos-dijo el de solo una línea de cabello pasa tomarlo de la mano.

-Iremos caminando?-pregunto el de rastras, sabiendo que el Zoológico estaba lejos como para ir caminando.

-No, iremos en tu carro, pero yo manejare, que el trafico esta hasta los cielos.

Kido solo asintió y caminaron hacia el carro rojo.

Ya en el carro comenzaron su camino hacia el zoológico, por las calles que iban estaba todo tranquilo hasta llegar a la gran avenida por la que Fudou había caminado antes, no dejaban pasar, estaba una pitadera de autos, un trafico horrible. De un momento el oji verde pudo pasar entre un carro y otro carro. Este se estaba desesperando, pero para suerte suya, una señora y su familia iban a peatón y déjenme decirles que nos estaba delgada, los carros estaban demasiado juntos así que la señora paso a un lado de la ventana de Fudou pegando su trasero en ella cosa que hizo que el semipelón hiciera una muestra de asco y que Kido soltara una carcajada por sus muecas.

-No te rías te pudo haber pasado a ti-dijo Fudou un tanto molesto.

-Es que hubieras visto tu cara, fue tan ahí-dijo Kido soltando un respiro y tranquilizando toda su riza.

En ese momento ya tranquilo que iban avanzando todo iba tranquilo, solo faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar, pero el carro se volvió a detener, y para cavarla enfrente de una heladería. Kido miraba por su ventana la cual iba abierta por el calor. Miraba como un niño pequeño iba enojado y lloriqueando detrás de su mamá, y eso hizo que Kido soltara una pequeña risa, el niño lo hoyo así que se dirigió el y le plasmo su conito mini de helado en su frente dejándole un circulo rosa el ella. El pequeño salió corriendo en dirección a su madre, dejando a Kido completamente endulzado y enojado.

-El karma si existe-dijo Fudou solando una carcajada por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Nunca mas me reiré de ti-dijo el de goggles limpiándose el helado.

-Mira llegamos-dijo estacionándose en un lugar solo un poco cercas de la entrada.

-Pensé que iría a estar solo por el calor-dijo bajando del auto y caminando a la entrada seguido por el oji verde.

Al llegar a ella, se podía ver que dentro había muchas familias sacándose fotos, corriendo de una lado a otro y cosas así. Pagaron su boleto y entraron la primera atracción eran una manta rayas, pescados y mas animales acuáticos, cosa que no les llamo la atención a ninguno de ellos, asi que siguieron caminando.

-Y bien que es lo que quieres ver?-pregunto Fudou al de rastras.

-Lo que sea, veamos todo.

-Lo que aun no comprendo es porque traes tu capa!-dijo tomando la capa roja y tirando de ella.

-No lo sé me dieron ganas-fue lo único que contesto para avanzar en dirección a los osos.

Al llegar a esos animales lindos y curiosos, Fudou miro a un oso que estaba sentado cerca a la reja que los protegía pero no le dio mucha importancias, así que fue y se recargo, pero no conto con que el oso llegara corriendo detrás de el y lo tomara por la chaqueta.

-Kidooooooooo…


End file.
